


Heavy rain

by jorijam



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post-Game, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorijam/pseuds/jorijam
Summary: Reader is having a restless night when she runs into an old acquaintance. the two catch up a little  before makeouts ensue followed by sexy shenanigans.





	Heavy rain

Your eyes fluttered open as rain endlessly cascaded down on your sopping wet body. You were currently laying on the wood decks of ulaula meadows. It was pitch black and the only sounds that could be heard was the soothing pitter patter of heavy rain, not even the cries of wild pokemon could be heard. You raised your arm above your eyes sheilding your vision from the rain.  
  
What time was it? How long had you been out here in the rain? You slowly sat up your joints popping and dull pain running down your body from being in the same position for too long. Rolling your shoulders and tossing your head side to side trying to relieve the tension in your muscles. You grabbed your bag pulling it closer to your body inspecting the item in question. It was completely soaked and you were sure that everything in it that wasnt water proof was ruined. You gave a disgruntled sigh before unzipping your bag and pulling out your dex checking the time. It was one at night. Jeez you had been asleep on this wooden deck since 9 o'clock.  
  
Groaning you rose to your feet and pulled out your rider pager pressing the charizard call button. As you waited for your ride to appear you slicked your sopping wet hair back and pointless tried to dry your face. Taking the bottom of your kimono cardigan you wrang it out trying to get the rain water out, which was a pointless endeavour since you were still standing in the rain.  
  
A roar sounded from the skies and a charizard decended infront of you looking none to pleased that it had to fly through the heavy rain in the middle of the night to pick up your sorry ass. You put your ride pager and dex back into your bag and climbed abroad the large saddle tightly gripping the handle bar.  
  
"hau'oli city please." The charizard grumbled exhaling smoke from its nostrils. its powerful wings began to flap giving it the momentum to take off into the sky. You tightly gripped the handle bars and squeezed the saddle between your thighs to keep yourself from sliding right off the saddle as the charizard rose above the cloud layer. Once free from the oppressing blanket of clouds you released your breath that you weren't even aware you were holding.  
  
Once the clouds dissipated your gaze focused on the open world bellow you. The sight of the dark blue ocean and the islands filled you with so many memories of your island challenge. some were good some were bad but right now you just wanted to keep your head clear. You tried to focus on steady flapping of the charizard wings and wind whistling past your ears to keep your mind from wandering....  
  
It was about a ten minute flight before the charizard landed infront the pokemon center with a powerful thud. You hissed as you had to peel your damp bare legs off the leather of the saddle and slide off the charizard. Fishing through your care kit you pulled out a pokebean and offered it to the charizard as thanks for taking you here. The charizard plucked it from your hand and took off into the sky leaving you alone on the empty street infront of the pokemon center.  
  
You looked to the pokemon center then back down one of the streets. Its not like you needed to heal any of your pokemon you didnt have any battles today. So your feet mindlessly started to walk down the street as if you were on auto pilot. Before long you ended up infront of the 24-hour liquor store. You pushed open the door and the little bell above the door signaled your arrival.  
  
The cashier behind the counter gave you a raised eyebrow considering you probably looked like a drowned raticate. You didnt mind though walking up and down the aisles picking your poison for the night. It wasnt long before you settled on a rather inexpensive bottle of brandy. You picked it up and brought it over to the counter setting it down infront the cashier.

"ID please." The cashier rang up the brandy while you pulled out your ID and some damp bills from your wallet sliding it down on the counter. The cashier took the items and inspected your ID before handing it back to you. "Would you like a bag?" The cashier asked giving you the change and receipt for the alcohol.  
  
"No thanks." You placed your ID and change back in your wallet putting it back in your wet bag. The bell above the door rang signaling another customer had walked in. You grabed your brandy off the counter and turned around getting caught off guard. There standing by the door was guzma. It had been almost a month since you last saw guzma. you had a battle and he gave you his dawn stone as some sort of apology though you never really hated him or blamed him for anything that happened.  
  
The two of you locked eyes for a couple seconds eyeing each other sizing one another up. Only seconds passed before you raised your bottle of brandy in the air in a show of solidarity. You then walked past him feeling his gaze on you as you exited the store.  
  
You took your pocket knife out of your bag using it to cut off the seal of your brandy. Placing the knife back in your bag, Continuing walking down the lit up street you unscrewed the bottle cap of the brandy bringing it to your lips taking a hardy sip. Not long after you heard heavy foot steps coming up from behind.  
  
"Hey..." guzma jogged up to your side which didnt take long since he had such long legs. "Hey." The two of you locked eyes again as you walked. "Sooo...what happened to you? Did ya throw yourself in the ocean or somethin?" He chuckled at his own joke which caused the corners of your lips to perk up in a half smile.  
  
"No i just got caught in the rain is all." You took another sip of your brandy before passing it to guzma. It was always better to drink in company rather then wallowing in your own thoughts. Guzma looked from the bottle to you before hesitantly taking the bottle from your hand taking a sip. "What about you? What are you doing out in the middle of the night at the liquor store?" You playfully nudge him taking the bottle from his hand and taking another sip. He shoved his hands in his pockets and focused on the road as if he was mulling over a response.  
  
"Mhmm couldnt sleep, felt restless so i wanted to get somethin to calm my nerves." His hand slipped out of his pocket and he took the bottle from your hand taking another sip. You hummed in response as the two of you walked down the road.  
  
"I can drink to that." Guzma passed the bottle back, you took another sip. The two of you started to walk past the beach the two of you battled at a month ago. The pale moon light illuminating the two of you.  
  
"I was fucking shocked when i saw you standin  there with a bottle of booze in your hand." Guzma laughed throwing his head back. "I always thought you were some goody goody kid or something. i didnt even think you were allowed in the store." Guzmas smile widened even more upon seeing your aggrieved face. Your tongue poking the inside of your cheek.  
  
"Im 22 ill have you know." You nudged him again. He grins and places a large hand on the top of your head ruffling your damp hair with vigor. " your still so god damn short." You laughed and shook his hand off your head Grabbing his wrist with your free hand. "Maybe your just a tall freak." He huffed but you could still tell it was playful by the smile on his face.  
  
"Those are fightin words girlie." He gave you playful shove causing you to stumble a bit. You giggled and shoved him right back which didnt do much since he was built like a brick house. "Maybe i need a beat down from the big bad guzma." You teased him as the two of you walked past the pokemon center that was close to the house you were renting.

"What? you want a battle or something?" Guzma gave you cocky smile that told you he was ready to throw down anytime anywhere. "Mhmm maybe another time its too late for me to being up to a battle." The two of you stopped infront of your house. you fiddled with the bottle in your hands before you turned and faced guzma looking up into his captivating silver eyes. "Do you wanna come inside?" Guzma looked from you to the house before smiling.  
  
"Sure." The two of you walked up the steps to the front door Fishing out your keys from your bag. You could feel the warmth radiating off of guzma as he stepped closer caging you in the doorway. You knew exactly where this night was gonna go. You unlocked and opened the door stepping inside Guzma following you in. You shut the door and kicked off your shoes guzma following suit only to be polite. You set your wet bag and bottle on the table turning back towards guzma.   
  
He was instantly on you his large hands encompassing your face pulling you closer to him. He leaned down capturing your lips in a slow heated kiss. You hummed in response placing your hands on his chest kissing back. His lips were warm, his hands were warm, even his presence felt warm. You didnt even realized how chilled you were till he started setting you ablaze with his touches. He pulled away but still lingered close.  
  
"This alright?" His lips brushed against yours as he spoke. reaching a hand up running your fingers through his soft under cut. "The big bad guzma asking for permission?" He hummed and feathered kisses along your lips. "Trying to be a better person and stuff." You smiled and kissed him slowly. "ya this is good." Upon hearing your words he scooped you up placing you on the table. He deepened the kiss his tongue sliding across your bottom lip seeking entrance. "Mhmm.." you parted your lips the two of you instantly fighting for dominance. Your hand slid up into the mass of hair on his head tugging on the white strands eliciting delicious moans from him. His hands ran down your sides gripping your hips dragging you closer to him your legs on either side of his waist. He parted from the passionate kiss leaving the two of you panting.  
  
"Wheres your room?" He kissed along your jaw line down to your neck searching for your sweet spot. You gasped tilting your head so he had better access. "Door on the left." You yelped as He picked you up carrying you to your bedroom. Kicking the door open with his foot he carried you to your large bed setting you down before climbing ontop of you. "Guzma..~" you said his name in a rather sultry tone sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Fuck thats hot when you say my name like that~" he peeled off your wet cardigan throwing it on the ground. You reached up and slid his hoodie down his shoulder wanting him more exposed. Chuckling he sat up shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt exposing his broad chest. He didnt have a six pack but he currently was well off you could feel the muscles underneath his skin. He had a dark patch of happy trail that you were all to excited to see what it lead too.  
  
"Like what you see~?" You snapped out of your train of thought looking up into his eyes. "Maybe~" you leaned forward and kissed his chest. His breath hitched he ran his fingers through your hair tugging slightly. "I think its your turn~" he slipped up the hem of your shirt egar to get the show on the road. Pulling away from his chest you pulled off your shirt and unhooked your bra tossing it to the ever growing pile on the floor.

"Damn baby doll you look so good~" he layed you back down on the soft bedding. his warm hand traveled up the curves of your body caressing your right breast. Shivering you arched into his touch his hands were so warm compared to your ice cold skin. the places he touched felt like pin pricks of needles causing goose bumps to form all over your body. " god damn (y/n) your fucking freezing." Guzma hissed out his hands wandered up and down your body but not in a sexual way more like a trying to warm you up way. You giggled from being slightly ticklish wiggling in his hold.  
  
"I cant help it." You whined wrapping your legs around his waist wanting more of his warmth. "Your the idiot who went walkin out in the rain for who knows how long." He chastised you leaning down and capturing your lips in another heated kiss. You hummed and kissed back with as much enthusiasm, but as quickly as the kiss started it ended with guzma pulling away. "Let me warm you up~" he kissed down your neck making his way to your soft breasts. You gasped as he latched onto one of your nipples sucking and licking the hardened bud warming it up making it soft and plump in his mouth. You moaned shamlessly threading your fingers in his har as he switched from one bud to the other giving it the same treatment.  
  
"Guzma~" he released your nipple from his mouth before he started kissing down your body stopping long enough to tongue you belly button causing you to shutter. Once he reached the hem of your shorts he sat up and undid the button and zipper slidding off both shorts and panties in one fell swoop. He tossed the items on the floor he looked you over once more taking in your naked form. You could tell he liked what he saw by the hungry look in his eyes. "Fuck i cant tell ya how long ive thought about this..." he half mumbled to himself not intending for you to hear.  
  
"Id be lying if I said i havent thought this situation myself..~" your eyes were hooded and you gave him a seductive smile. He groaned and hoisted your hips into the air slinging your legs over his shoulders. "Your drivin me fuckin crazy~" before you could even get a word in he parted your lips with his fingers and dove right in. His tongue lapped at your clit eliciting high pitched moans from you.   His tongue circled your clit in a counter clockwise motion before he leaned in closer sucking on your clit. You squealed your legs trembled around his head from the pleasure and the strain of the position.  
  
His tongue travelled down your slit seeking your warm entrance. His tongue traced around before plunging in tasting every bit of you. It was only a phantom of the real thing but you still relished in the feeling of him tongue fucking you. You couldn't remember the last time someone ate you out, but god did it feel so fucking good. Every time he switched from tongue fucking you to ravishing your clit it sent electric jolts up your spine.  
  
You gripped the sheets underneath you moaning loudly trying to rock into his face. He had a firm grip on your hips keeping you steady as to not ruin his rhythm. At this point he was almost TOO GOOD and you could feel your climax quickly approaching. "G-guzma~" upon hearing his name moaned out his efforts were doubled. He mercilessly started sucking and licking your plump clit driving you over the edge. You squealed and clamped your thighs shut trapping guzma there as you rode out your high. A few moments passed and guzma tapped your outer thigh causing you to realize you were smothering him.  
  
"O-oh sorry.." you loosened the grip you had on his head and he pulled away having a seductive smile licking his lips. "Iss ok baby just means im doing my job right~" he lowered your bottom half back on the bed scootching your body up the bed. He sat on the back of his legs  and started to dig through his pants pockets before he sighed leaning over the bed looking in his coat pockets. "Well shit. i dont have a condom i wasnt exactly planning on getting laid tonight." He ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of a solution.

"Its ok im on the pill." You wrapped your legs around his waist using your feet to slide the back of his sweats past his ass. "You sure?" He asked leaning over you pressing his concealed boner against your heat. " mhmm..~ ya im sure~ fuck me guzma~" he chuckled and sat back up pulling off his pants and boxers. Naturally your eyes traveled down taking in his package. He was rather well endowed which wasnt surprising considering how tall he was. He spread your legs his shaft grazing your inner thigh. You shuttered as he spread your lower lips you were still rather sensitive from your previous orgasm.  
  
He lined himself up the tip of his head slid in just the slightest. He leaned over you one hand by your head the other cradling your hip. The two of you gazed into each others eyes just basking in the glow of each other. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss grinding your hips up trying to get him deeper. He got the message Guzma rolled his hips thrusting into you sliding in easily from your previous orgasm. You moaned into the kiss wanting more. He wasn't even fully seated in you but you still felt so full, he certainly was bigger than you anticipated. He started to rock his hips into you sliding in and out with ease, streching you out to his size with each thrust.  
  
The two of you parted from the kiss panting. You looked up at him his hair was disheveled and a blush spread across his cheeks. You wouldn't say you dreamt of this moment but you certainly have thought about it ever since you met him at malie garden.  
  
It wasn't long before guzma got bored of the slow pace and started to thrust harder and faster into you. You moaned spreading your legs more for him so he could thrust deeper. "Fuck baby doll your so tight and warm~" he gripped under your right knee hoisting it up so he had a better angel to fuck you at. "You take my cock so well~" you gasped throwing your head back when guzmas cock brushed against your g spot. "t-there~!" Guzma didnt have to be told twice before he started to mercilessly pound into your g spot devolving you into a moaning mess. Your legs started to tremble by how good he was fucking you and he seemed to take pride in the state he was reducing you to.  
  
You squealed as he rather roughly thrusted into your g spot. you dug your nails into his back dragging them down causing red scratch marks. He hissed in both pain and pleasure spurring his hips on more thrusting deeper and faster. You could feel your climax creeping up your back but you couldn't quite get over the edge. Guzma released your leg that he was holding up letting it fall back around his waist. His hand traveled down to where the two of you were joined his thumb slipped past your folds and started to massage your clit. You gave out a high pitched moan trying to rock your hips into his. It didnt take long of guzma pounding into you and rubbing your clit before you were pushed over the edge. You clenched around him your slick honey flowing over his dick. He gave a throaty moan the vice grip you had on his cock was too much and he soon came after you flushing your insides with his seed.  
  
The two of you layed together panting sweaty limbs entangled with each other. He slowly pulled out his softening member and flopped on the bed beside you. Guzma tucked one of his arms behind his head and snuck an arm around you. "Fuck that was great." You smiled and rolled on your side cuddling up to him placing a hand on his chest. "Mhm ya that was pretty good." You smiled looking up at him laying your head on his chest. He leaned down and pecked your lips in a sweet kiss. "Best sex ive had since i came to alola." You yawned and looked at the clock that read 2:48 in the morning. "Good to know im the best lay in alola." He sounded cocky but you could still hear the tiredness in his voice. You hummed in response your eyes fluttered closed and you  started to drift off to sleep. Guzma nuzzled his face into your hair closing his eyes starting to fall asleep himself.  
  
For once in a very long time the two of were both able to fall asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if ill actually give this smut plot but maybe if i get enough interest.


End file.
